Scarlet Summers: Queen of Thieves
by PurpleThorn
Summary: Scarlet has a dark past, killing, thievery, and lying to officials are not beneath her. When she finds an assignment in Mission Creek, will things turn out like she hopes? Or will her family die from her failure? Can she stop herself from liking Chase? Why does he even interest her? Something is up with Mission Creek High's history, and she is about to find out what. ChaseXOC
1. Chapter 1

My feet splashed through puddles as the sirens wailed behind me, and with them drawing near, it seemed to make my heart beat even faster. The rain soaked my clothes and made me shiver, but when the police are on your back, you don't stop. In one move, I put the stolen necklace in my satchel and turned down an alley, getting out an invention of mine, I held it up to a lock on the door closest to the street. With a buzz, the door opened and I climbed in, slamming it behind me. I held the device I call "LP" (Lock Pick) up to the security code pad and watched as it deactivated.

I was in a convenient store, the lights were off but I ducked as the sirens got painfully loud and screamed passed. Safe. The necklace was worth about $10,000 on its own, but the bracelet I had snagged for myself was about $1,500… but that's what happens when you steal from an uptown Jewelry store… or the best one this town can manage. With the smaller pair of earrings and a ring, I made $18,000 and a big chunk of my debt was going to be paid with it. I robbed most of the store with LP and grabbed some water, soda, a big bag of chips, a sandwich, two doughnuts, several candy and energy bars and anything that would come in use later, including a blanket and two pillow pets (What? They're adorable).

I had black leather gloves, an all black outfit, and my hair was in a bun like it usually was when I do these things, and so I had no worry of DNA prints. I LP'd the security code pad again, just to avoid causing too much suspicion. The rain was still pouring down in sheets, and I found this a good time to change my look, I crammed the black jacket I was wearing into a bag, replacing it with a dark maroon one, and finally, I took out the Hazel contacts, revealing my blue eyes (They had a tinge of purple that could only be noticed up close). I was just crossing the street, distracted by the thought of getting in touch with My boss (codename "Gold USA" which as cheesy as it sounds, suits him well), when I was almost hit by a car, I jumped forward and just managed to only get hit by the rear view mirror, which did hurt, but not as much as it would have a normal person.

The car swerved and then continued going the way I came from, barely stopping, I didn't see who was driving, or what the license plate was, but I knew what they were up to, and that brought me back into reality enough to start running, I ripped off the platinum blonde wig I was wearing and shoved that in my bag of tricks, then I stole a bike from who knows where (it was to dark to really see anything). Peddled hard, trying to get as far away as possible, I steered my bike in the right direction and was off, the rain never stopped, and I knew I was going to have some sort of cold in the morning, or I would if I was normal.

I was close to passing out when I made it to the next city, a sign that said: _Welcome To Mission Creek_ gave me enough coverage to dump the bike, and I stopped to drink a bottle of water. Throwing the trash to one side, I walked until I was lost, then found exactly what I was looking for: A dumpster. Throwing the contents elsewhere, and using the rain water to clear it up a bit (And saving some to take a bath in later) I climbed in and used the supplies I had gathered to make a temporary home.

*********************oOo****************

_My mother's screams was what woke me up, in seconds I had grabbed my baseball bat and ran across the house, my younger sisters Annie and Clara on my heels while Peter, my twin, held his sword from a renaissance fair we when to last week. I was the one who crept in first, there was no one there, the bed was empty of both my parents. "Peter, Clara, Annie, it's ok," The words were barely out of my mouth before someone grabbed me from behind and stuck something over my mouth, it smelled like chorine and I screamed and struggled against whoever was holding me, although my vision was failing and my head was getting lighter, I kicked and punch and clawed even more as I saw all my siblings caught and all of them starting to fall unconscious, not only were my attempts useless, they were making me feel worse, that didn't stop me, I fought and fought until the darkness took me away… and ended my childhood._

_*****************oOo*******************_

I sat up quickly and tried to calm my breathing, meanwhile trying to rid my head of the nightmares I get. "It was only a dream," Sadly, this was only half true. I climbed out my dumpster and pushed it forward, then I pulled the smaller box I had found and left to fill with rainwater in the gap between the wall and the dumpster, giving me some privacy while I bathed and clothed myself, thanks to the shampoo and soap I stole that night before I didn't smell like they dumpster I slept in, but that would only be half my disguise; Pulling out blue wig, a led zeppelin t-shirt, some cuff bracelets, putting on some pitchblack mascara, green eye contacts, and dark red lipstick, I had practically turned into a new person, the only thing I wore from last night were my gloves.

After packing up my stuff I pulled out my phone and texted the number: *67 1 (929) 6439. I didn't know the area code 929, but didn't ask my boss or Google it in fear that he might find out somehow. Shaking this fear from my heart I texted: _Gold USA: Mission Success, Drop Off Zone Area and Time are required immediately, and it would be preferred if it were soon. -Scarlet Siren_

It took only two minutes for him to respond: _Scarlet, seriously, this is not the CIA, drop the professional act, will you? "Drop off" will be 3:00 Monday next week, at the Mission Creek High School, Also, I want you to enroll there, part of your next mission will take place there. No need to reply, but I assume I don't need to remind you what happens if you fail?_ I shook my head and swallowed before placing my phone in my pocket. I made a sign that said: DO NOT DUMP. And hung it around the padlock I had placed (It wasn't the best lock I had, but everything I left in there was replaceable, and so not my top priority to protect. I did however, move it farther into the ally and hid it behind broken boards and cardboard boxes. (Along with the water box) then replaced it with another dumpster (If the Dumpster is commonly used, I didn't want people to find it missing, so I stole one from way down the road, and covered it with a tarp during for anyone curious. I kept the tarp and used this to hide my new "Home" as well)

I found Mission Creek High was the building I stole my "home" from (EW! I WAS SLEEPING IN HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT TRASH… even if I did get rid of it all before I slept) So it didn't take me long for me to sneek in during school hours (Today is Tuesday) and "Accidently" pull the fire alarm, then hiding behind the door in the teachers lounge. I heard many people run through the door, and once a small, fat lady pushed the door and hit my nose on her way out, but in 10 seconds the door to the principal's office stood unlocked and open. I closed and pushed a cabinet against the door after quickly locking it with "LP" (Magnets is what I'll say and you can hopefully figure out the rest yourself) , then I hopped over a couch to the principal's office, closed the door, and hacked into the computer after plugging in LP and letting it do everything for me. (Gotta love LP)

I came to the Student Registration Page Document and quickly made a file for myself, a schedule, some print out papers for my new "role", a couple of documents and one of the Illegal ID's I haven't used yet, but wanted to use for something like this for awhile. After printing out all of these, and downloading them on a Flash drive in case of any problems I might have tomorrow on my "First Day" here, then I threw all the papers into a file, tucked the flash drive and Teacher's Lounge Keys into my back pocket. I exited out all the files and opened the door Just as someone tried the handle, I calmly walked to one of the windows in the teacher lounge and opened the window, after dropping out and standing on a rock to close it again, I heard the first two "_Thumps_" as whoever charges the door. I walked passed the entrance as students filed in and examined the file I had in my hand instead, then sat on a concrete block as if I was waiting to go inside. _I didn't even try. _I remarked sadly.

****************oOo*****************

I bought some new clothes for tomorrow (I don't steal _Everything_) as well as some camping gear, and then actually dyed my hair bright blue at the mall here, then on my arrival home, I improved my home by hiding everything better, I was impossible to see, and only I knew the entrance to my place (Also managed to Febreze everything inside the tarp) To make sure no one would find it I scattered gross smelling stuff near the entrance of My Alley (Or now it will be called so) so no one will want to come close to this place (I took a bath after). After eating, and giving Gold USA a report, I snuggled up in my Dumpster and fell asleep.

*******************oOo********************

"_Welcome!" The voice broke through my dizzy state and I sat up confused. "My name is Gold USA, and from this moment forward, you will all be my slaves," I jumped up and saw myself in a room alone. "One of you, however, can train to be my puppet, and if you manage to do so,_** AND **_you collect anything and everything I want, then after a certain time, that lucky winner can make the choice to join me as my apprentice, and I will let everyone but them leave, or They can leave and start a whole new life, but leave their Family to rot. So here is how this is going to work, the person that trains the hardest, learns the fastest, and survives the best, will be send away for farther training, after that, you will become my puppet, and then, Ba Da Bing, Ba Da Boom, the choice is yours….just like that…."I was just about to ask when the answer I needed came. "But if you refuse to cooperate…" A scream was heard from a room nearby, and it was silenced after a gun shot. "Sorry about that… they refused to eat the poison…. Hahah…"_

_*********************oOo**************************_

I almost broke character before I had gotten into character, and some idiot threw something at me (not on purpose, but It made me angry anyway) I tried to dodge, but ended up slipping on the marble floor in my new shoes and fell on my back. _Nice going, rookie._ Although it had been five years since I graduated from the Training Academy, and was sent into the Big Bad World, I still manage to make the most basic mistakes sometimes.

Somehow though, this managed to work in my favor. Someone "Came to my rescue" and helped me up, it was a boy my age, with Hazel eyes and brown hair spiked up at the front, behind him was two other guys and a girl, all about my age. "I am so sorry," He said to me. "My brother Adam… has a thing about… pickles… he can stand them," I was a lame excuse, and it didn't take my training skills to figure out he was lying, but I resisted the urge to snoop, if I got into any trouble finding out other people's secrets, it could mean making mine worse.

I held back my anger and got into character faster than he could blink, "No, no, it was my fault, I'm afraid I can be a bit clumsy at times, although, I'm definitely glad he missed." I said in a perfect British accent, which made all four of them look surprised. "I'm Scarlet…. Scarlet Summers…" I tucked my hair behind my ear before continuing. "I'm a foreign exchange student from London," This triggered something in the girl, because she came over.

She was brunette, had brown eyes, and I was jelly in her choice of shoes. "Did you say London?" I nodded outwardly confused. "Hi! It's so nice to meet you, I'm Bree Davenport! These are my brothers Adam," She gestured to the tallest guy in the group, who had dark black hair," And you've meet Chase," She sounded slightly disappointed at the fact I met Chase, he must have heard it to because he gave her a quick glare. "And this is Leo, he's our brother too," I filled in the blanks, he was their step brother, it was obvious because he was African American (Not being racist here! I swear!) and look completely different from any of the other three kids, but they obviously bonded so close he might as well be a brother by blood. "So now that you know everyone, how would you like to sit with us at lunch?" I was probably going to get this all day, so I might as well befriend the first people I see…

"I would love too! You all seem like a real blast!" Bree jumped and squealed in glee, and I smiled back. "Um… actually… I could use some help… I need to find the principal and turn these in before I can attend any classes, and then I need to be shown where they are… I don't suppose any of you cou-"

"CHASE WILL DO IT!" The other three say simultaneously, and he looks like he about to argue until Bree pulls him away with a smile, Leo and Adam join in so I am left alone across the room. Slowly, so I=it looks like I'm tucking hair behind my ear, I use my pinky to press a gadget into my ear, it was shaped like a smaller version of an old record players "Trumpet", however this was so small it was able to fit in my ear without anyone seeing it, and now that it was in place, I could actually hear their conversation as if they were stood next to me.

"-No, I'm not going to do it principal Perry _hates_ me, remember?!" Chase whispered.

"Little known fact: She hates all of us!" Leo said. "And plus, look at her- No! don't actually look at her, we need to play it cool- Anyway, look at her –Adam turn around- Ok, here is what I 'm trying to say, she is_ hot, _she's new here, so she doesn't know about what a dork you are, she's British, so she is bound to have some dorky trait, and she's hot, probably single, and she wants your help," Leo took a breath and put both hands on Chases shoulders. "She is the only chance of have a girlfriend, you will _ever_ have, and you want to turn this offer down…"

I had tried to make myself look busy by looking at the posters and to hid my blush, but turned around and looked at them, making sure to look curious, and watched as they quickly tried to pretend they weren't looking at all. "Okay… fine, but I'm going to be late to class because of this," I heard Chase say slightly nervous. When I heard him start to approach, I smiled and untucked the strand of hair from my ears, as I turned, I took the gadget out and slipped in it a pocket in my Tank top strap (I made the pocket last night) then reached down and grabbed my backpack.

I took extra care to use the same British accent and that I seemed clueless to the conversation. "So… pick the short straw did we?" I said with a smile.

"Yeah, something like that, C'mon Principal Perry's room is this way, he led me to the teachers room and stopped me before we got halfway across the teacher's lounge. "Are you sure you need to she her?" he asked, and there was something in his eyes… pity?

"It's a new thing for foreign exchange students, I have to turn in these files myself," I took them out of my bag and showed him the file. From his expression I knew this was not going to be a nice principal I was going to meet… not at all. "Well, it looks like I've drawn the shortest stick of all," He chuckled at this and lead me to the room I broke into yesterday. I knocked lightly, trying to seem nervous.

"WHAT IS IT? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO COMEBACK, WORMSMEAT!" I gulped and looked at Chase, I didn't need to fake how uncertain I was.

"You'll be fine…" He tried to be encouraging and I gave him points for that. I grabbed that handle and started to turn. "I'll be right out here, I promise," I gave him a small smile before entering.

"Hello?" I said in my British accent. "I just swung by to give you these," Sitting in the chair was the lady who crashed into the door I hid behind yesterday, a plague on her desk said: Principal Kerry Perry. It took almost all my concentration not to laugh at that moment.

"Who are you? I haven't seen your useless body around here lately." I handed her the files and stepped back as she looked through them.

"My name is Scarlet Summers I… I'm a foreign exchange student from London, All my files were send here months ago, and I was supposed to start today." She logged into her computer and checked over everything.

"It says here you were supposed to start on Monday, September 5," I silently gave myself a face palm when she said the date, because I thought that was the date today.

"There was a bit of an emergency…my cat fell ill… and I had to take her to the hospital for the last two days," I noticed the amount of cat hair on her pants suit and instantly took advantage of her obsession.

"You like cats?" she said questioningly.

"I grew up surrounded by them, I was impossible for me not to like them." I answered.

"Hmmm… Well, because you missed school to tend to your beloved cat, I'll let you off this one, but don't think you can come into_ MY_ school and start changing the menu so there's only fish and chips!" she ended up yelling that last part and I nodded vigorously.

"Yes, Headmistress Perry," In a stroke of genius, I answered back with the best answer probable.

"Headmistress…. I like it… but don't think calling me fancy names is going to let you avoid any more punishment, not get out of my room, Tea-Drinker," I left the room and had to bite my lip to stop from laughing in both my victory and at her insult, which was horrible.

"Wow…" Chase claps his hands slowly as we start towards the door. "You passed that with flying colors."

"Um, Thank you," I replied with a smile, which I dropped a second later. "Listen, I've already damaged your already perfect attendance record, so I really would mind if you wanted to leave me to find all my classrooms by myself." I was expecting him to accept but instead he surprised me.

"True, but I found something important to do," I took out my schedule and gave it to him.

"And what's that?" I know he only did this to flirt with me, but I wasn't that important.

"I'm showing a very smart girl to class… very smart…" He skimmed my schedule and frowned slightly. "You take Latin? I mean you're taking Latin…"

"It's one of my favorites actually," He looked up surprised. "Latin maybe a dead language, but it comes in handy a lot, and actually I have taken it before, which is why I'm in 3-4," It was true, I did love Latin, even more then English sometimes, when Gold USA sends me messages or something from my family, it is the only connection I still have from them.

"Me too, but I'm afraid we are the only students here interested in Latin 3-4, so they're thinking of getting rid of it later this year,"

"That's horrible!" I exclaimed without meaning to, luckily, I did it in my accent.

"It seems you're the only other person that thinks so," He paused for a second and then led me down a hallway. "AP Literature, World History II, Algebra 2 is there," He gave me a look and I shrugged, Math was never my strong point, and I only tend to use it when I rob places. "Photography, Forensic science 2, AP Chemistry, and finally…. Art," I stopped suddenly, and felt like crying, I had never went to a public school, I was taught to use as much of my brain as possible in the Academy so I learned far faster and was years ahead of the students here, hence my impressive classes, but I never permitted to take Art. I loved Art, so this roomful of people painting new worlds and things I could only imagine, filled me with a want I had never felt before. "Are you ok?" I felt his hand on my shoulder.

I couldn't trust myself to answer, so I made Scarlet answer instead, I collected the kinds of thoughts she would have about this, and forced them to replace the ones I had. "Yeah, I'm sorry… I just really love Art, it always manages to take my breath away… always" I blinked twice before turning, and gave him a smile. "Thank you, for this… I don't think I would have made it to any of my classes without you,"

"Oh… stop… you would have managed, I mean, they put numbers on each classroom for a reason, right?" I actually laughed a bit at this, but it fell when the bell rang. "Well, Latin 3-4 we go, I guess,"

He offered his arm and I hesitated. _I can't get to close to this guy, no matter how cute and dorky he is, he could ruin the entire mission! I can't do that… _Coming back to reality, I put my arm through his arm and we headed towards our classroom. _Don't say I didn't warn you._

_************************oOo**************************_

I broke into the school and had a proper shower, well it wasn't breaking in, I had the keys, remember? It was so nice to wash off all that gunk for good, and I managed to find a back door to My Alley, Now all I need is Gold USA to tell me next mission… and to hand over $18,000 to him in broad daylight next week. I waited until Midnight, then hit the streets, I found several banks, a bunch of abandoned building that is were as abandoned as they looked, could be my next safehouse, there was a Jewelry store, and two video game shops, but nothing with prized goods. I was running out on the money I had stole from the convenient store, and because I didn't want to strike in Mission Creek until I had too, I was forced to grab the bike I had abandoned a few days ago and head to a city a few miles away, Dawsonville.

Dawsonville was a jackpot, I will be going there again for sure. Using LP I shut off the security system, and soon had $500 in cash from the register, as well as, new knee high boots (I found them in the back and they fit!) a $390 necklace made of gold, with emeralds and amber to create a tree, a similar on that made a wave out of sapphires some lovely pearls, and a ring with a hidden compartment. I grabbed some stuff for Gold USA worth around $10,000, and was happy to see they had a crown too. I only robbed one store, and already I'm headway into my debt. I smiled at the security camera on the way out, after all, my hair was in the same bun and I wore a mask now, which only made me seem cooler.

I conked out the moment my head hit the pillow, which is why I glad I changed and hid everything before I decided to lay down, I may be invisible here, but I will not get caught because I was sleeping in my robbing clothes.

**************oOo**************

_I climbed all the way to the top that time, 10 stories up, and I climbed the rope up the entire way, The next day, I did a mile lap in 17 seconds, I tackled my wrestling partner for 10 seconds, I stayed up an entire night training and didn't even yawn the next day, I swam the restless river twice in 5 hours, and I aced all my tests, so it shouldn't have surprised me what happened a year after we were caught, I was 10, had had been for three weeks, but I was showing up every challenge I came by, for my family. _

_The day the intercom came on for the second time ever, I was scaling up a rock wall, without a harness, the way I was taught. "It seems some of you have made excellent progress, and for this, we will get to see who stays, and who leaves, I would like everyone in the Training room, now." I climb up the rest of the way, then started to crawl down almost as fast as I would have falling. Peter had already made it, along with Clara, Annie, Mom, and Dad. "Good… Now….Let's see… I want Peter AKA Blackout, Clara AKA Whirlwind, and Scarlet AKA Scarlet Siren to step into the ring." A boxing ring started rising like it always does when we train hand to hand combat, but this time, it wasn't a stranger in the ring._

_The three of us obeyed, and the bell went off, before I could react, Peter had jumped Clara and punched her hard in the temple, she was out cold. He turned to me, and I waited for him to move, he always wanted to first move, I teased him, getting close enough for him to hit my and quickly dodging away when he did. This entire time I was planning. I tricked him, I let him hit me in the stomach and once in the face, my nose was bleeding, but I jumped to the side as he tried to hit me again, and got in more than just a good hit, I got the him in the back and he was thrown forward onto the pillar, his body bounce back and I timed my swing and added all the force I could and when I hit Peter with an uppercut, he was thrown to the floor, his nose bloody and he was missing teeth. _

"_Ladies and Gentlemen! We have or winner…."_

_*******************_oOo_********************_

I barely felt like eating after dreaming about that night…. I barely ate the candy bar I stole and so threw it in a corner before getting dressed, cleaning my teeth and brushing my hair. I grabbed my backpack and walked around to the main entrance, when I saw Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo, I ran up to them and said excitedly "Did you all hear what happened? The same robber from the Mason case on Monday struck again last night!" I saw my work on the front of the Mission Creek Newspaper I found on a bench, and skimmed so I knew how much to say and how little to say.

"Wait… really? Geea..I wish someone would catch them!" She turned to give Chase an odd look. "Why don't you do it SuperChase? The 'Gir-"

"BREE!" Chase was turning as red as a tomato. "Really?" It was obvious he was trying to avoid my eye.

"Did I cause something here?" I asked (My accent was totally the icing on the cake!)

"No! You didn't do anything! You're fine… you're totally fine," Chase said quickly.

"Chase could I speak with you alone?" I asked and Adam, Bree and Leo all gave Chase the "You're in trouble" look, before leaving.

"So wh-what did you want to say?" There was something in his eyes, and it was in his voice too, disappointment.

"Are you okay? You look a little sad." He instantly tried to cover it up by smiling.

"Do I?"

"Chase, is anyone giving you a hard time?" He wasn't meeting my eye so I stepped closer and grabbed his forearm. "Chase?"

"No… no one is giving me a hard time," He looked me in the eyes for the first time in the conversation. "I swear,"

"Well, okay… Listen I was just wondering that if you could find it in your schedule, could you tutor me in Algebra 2?" His disappointment and sadness vanished, replaced by a look of relief and I think happiness.

"Yeah, I would love too! When do you want to start?" He was smiling now, and I couldn't figure out what I had said that made him so happy.

"How about as soon as possible? I'm afraid Math was never really my strong point, and it seems I am already left in the dust of my classmates, I barely know the gist of any of it, actually," This was all true, and I could use a tutor…

***************oOo***************

Latin 3-4 didn't have a classroom, I had to sit on the grassy lawn in front of the school. Chase was right, there was no one else in this class, it was just the teacher, and the two of us. The Teacher quizzed us on some simple Latin words and then gave us a packet to fill out, I finished in 4 minutes, so I slapped the book closed and lay down on my back looking at the clouds. "Hey, Space Cadet, Aren't you going to finish that?" Chase asked which brought me back down to earth.

"II have finished," I answered and when he frowned I took it out and handed it to him. "Read it and weep," I returned to my cloud gazing until he gave it back.

"Nice one, but you skipped a page," I was about to argue when I saw the blank page.

"Oh, no you caught me in my most horrible act yet: leaving my schoolwork blank." I set my book on the grass and opened it to the right page. _My most horrible act yet… _The words bounced around my skull until I finished the half the page.

"So, why do you like looking at the clouds so much?" Chase was laying on his back, in the same position I had been in, but his eyes were on me instead.

I paused. "Because each one is so different, and they are always changing, always… they remind me of people because of that," I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and scribbled down an answer as he bumped my shoulder lightly with his own. "Jerk," I bumped him back and stuck out my tongue.

"Maybe, maybe not," He bumped me again.

"Stop it! You are going to make my handwriting even worse!" I tried to sound serious, but I was smiling too hard. I laughed at him until I remembered the assignment and continued scribbling down answers, but I was probably still smiling. When I was done I pushed my book aside and leaned over him, "How did you manage to finish before me?" I was top student in the Academy, and so someone who worked faster then I did at a dead language made me suspicious.

"Don't worry about it, I finish before everyone," He replied, and I mentally decided to make this a challenge and beat him someday. On the outside, I just rolled my eyes. "Your eyes have purple in them." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, and this statement made me realized just how close we were. There was only a six inch gap between us, and I had subconsciously put a hand on his chest. _**DANGER TO THE MISSION! ABORT! ABORT!**_ Slowly, I sat up and smiled. He was cute, and yes, I was more than a little attracted to him, but I couldn't lose focus on my mission, if I fail the mission, I fail my family. I will not fail my family.

*******************oOo*******************

_Lie Detector: First Year: "Scarlet," My female Lie Detector instructor said, "I'm going to give you a picture of a crime scene, a picture of you in your disguise at the time you were seen, sometimes I will ask you to be this person, and sometimes I will ask you if you have seen her, this time you are going to be this character, and I'm going to interrogate you about it, also I'm going to say the gender of the culprit, even if you are the culprit, but usually people don't do that so don't mention and genders in future lessions. Remember, if you get caught at a crime scene you need to get out of the suspicion, this is the best way to do that," she held out a picture of a Bank robbery, windows were broken, and there was a lot of blood, well there was a lot of bodies so there was going to be blood. A woman about 29 with black hair stared up from the picture. "Why were you at the scene of the crime?" I hesitated, nothing I thought of would make sense, and definitely wouldn't get me freed..  
"Scarlet, use what I taught you in Forensics, if you can find anyway to pull a heartstring on your interrogator, it could be the difference of going free or getting caught," I nodded slowly. "I'm going to give you 20 seconds to look at me closely, try to find a heartstring, but you are going to have to work faster in the real world." I nodded a gain and examined her with everything I had learned in the last 2 months. _**Her ring finger, left hand.**_ A shadow of a wedding ring was shown on her hand. "Why were you at the scene of the crime?" this time I was ready._

"_I was just going to cash a check!" I said emotionally, getting myself prepped to cry. "They came in and started yelling- almost screaming at people! I hid under a counter and watched it all happen, they killed eleven people! Eleven!" at this point I let some of the tears pop out. "I was terrified…the entire time I thought I would end up like my husband… or at least… Late husband, now…" I sobbed a bit at this._

"_What happened to your Husband?"_

"_He died in a car accident two weeks ago, the funeral was earlier that morning… He left me a large sum of money… and when I went to cash it in…." I broke off sobbing harder. "I- I was just cashing in a check…" I now hid my face behind my hands and didn't stop sobbing until I heard the clapping. _

_When I looked up, my instructor was smiling and clapping slowly. "Not a lot of 10 year olds can convince me like that… you're going places Scarlet," I smiled back._

_Lie Dectector: Year 4: "Here is the scene, you, and this is the person integrating you today, make me proud," She left just as the man came in. _

"_Hello," He said plesently. _

_I gulped loudly, "H-Hello," I fiddled with my fingers as I watched him, gathering the information that I needed. _**19 year old daughter- get in trouble quite a bit, dog- will add nothing to my story, "loving" wife- who is having an affair with the neighbor, and he drives a low car.**_ He rested his hands on the table and looked at me intently._

"_Frankie… you're Frankie?" I nodded slowly, trying to seem nervous. "It's ok Frankie, I know you haven't done anything, I just want to talk," _

"_Oh, ok…" I stopped fiddling and got myself ready for the next questions._

"_How old are you?"_

"_It should say on that file you're holding," I said still trying to be nervous, but also trying to seem like I'm gathering my confidence. _

"_This is a file of the store that was broken into, would you like to see?" I nodded and he showed me pictures. "Now Frankie, I'll ask again, how old are you?"_

"_I'm- I'm 19…" I swallowed hard. I saw a slight twitch on his face when I said "my" age._

"_What were you doing on the crime scene?" He asked calmly._

_I sighed. "Mom and Dad were fighting again, so I climbed through my window and biked downtown… I was in the park, trying to get a moment of quiet when I heard a crash and I could stop myself from running over to see what happened… when I got there, I was in shock… I wouldn't have notice the person who did this even if they were only a foot away… there was so much broken glass, it cracked under my feet as I walked in, but I didn't realized I _had_ walked in! I was shaking and scared and I didn't know what to do. And then I heard the sirens, I was scared people would have thought _I_ did it, so I ran, I'm so sorry, I should have stayed, I shoul-" I hugged myself halfway through for effect, and _tried _to make myself look both guilty and scared._

"_That's enough, Frankie, you were right to be scared, and it's ok, I believe you, you're innocent, but next time call the police before running into a crime scene like that, you could have been hurt, or contaminated the scene somehow," I nodded._

"_you- you believe me?"_

"_Yes," He nodded._

"_Thank you, and I understand, and I will _never_ do something like that again, if I ever see something like that again, I'll call the police straight away, I swear!" He gave me an encouraging smile before getting up and walking out, I cringed at the gunshot like I always do, but made no movement to get out of my chair. My instructor came in, and congratulated me as usual._

"_You did well, good job passing your last test," She remarked._

"_Yes, it was," I put on my jacket. "But do we always have to kill them?" I asked_

"_Scarlet, if any of them tell about the Academy, it would put us at risk," _

_I walked through the door. "Yeah, I know,"_

_*************oOo************* _

I woke up in my dumpster, and gave myself a face palm as I realized I slept trough the rest of the school day. I missed my first Art class and now who knows what will be next. I grabbed my pack and texted Bree, asking her If she wanted to meet up there, but for some reason it didn't go through. I was just asking myself if I should rob Jackpot Vile again when I hear someone open the Ally door. I hid behind a pile of boards and watch as Principal Perry Dumpster dived for junk. I waited until she was completely distracted and booked it, running into the school I jumped into her office and use LP to log into the computer. I put on my gloves, mask and wig running over here, and had to tuck a blue hair piece behind my ear, just in case. I had just searched up something I had been wondering for awhile: Anagram Solver, when something caught my eyes. It was a picture of Chase. W_hy is this on her desk? _I picked it up, under it was Bree's file, and under that was Adam's and Leo's curious, I shoved them in my bag. then turned to the screen. I typed Gold USA in the box and saw the results:

LUG SODA

GUL DO AS

LUG DO AS

LUG OS AD

GUL OD AS

I sighed when nothing came up, but started playing with the letters anyway. I almost missed it when it came up:

DO GUL AS

Something clicked. **_Douglas._**I left the website and tried to narrow down the amount of Douglas', I Googled Douglas Mission Creek, and was quite happy with the results. _Failed Scientist Get Kicked Out Of Mission Creek, The People Celebrate._ "Oh, this is almost to good," I clicked on the link and read up on "Gold USA" AKA Douglas Davenport, I found out his brother still lives here, and made a screen print with his address, but something that _REALLY _tickled my curiosity, is that he had the same last name as Adam, Bree and Chase. "_I am SO on to you!_" I whispered. I used LP to erase the tape in the security cameras, and climbed out the window. I didn't close my internet browser because hopefully, it would give _him_ a scare. I hummed as I took the long way home, or I made it halfway home before I was being followed. I rounded a corner and broke into a run, crossing the street and didn't stop until I had made it to a park. It was to late, I was out in the open.

"We just want to talk," a familiar voice came from behind me. Chase.

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" I used my best southern accent and turned around, "Heck, I bet we could go get a coffee too!"

"Ok, that's it," Adam started to approach, and my training kicked in. before he could take another step, I kicked his legs out from under him, grabbed him before he fell and tossed him into a nearby tree trunk. his head was stuck inside and I felt guilty for hurting him.

"Adam!" I had to stop myself from cringing at what I just did, and Bree wasn't helping. "Ok, my turn," I was faster then most people, but before I could even blink she gave me an uppercut and pushed me on my back. I knew she was going to try and hit me again, so I pressed a button on my left glove, and tazer cords popped out and zapped her, she fell to the floor, asleep.

"Guess now it's just you and me," I still had on my Southern accent. But I knew there was no way I could hurt Chase, I didn't even want to tazer him.

"Guess so," I whipped around, not expecting him to be right behind me, and froze as he grabbed my arms, because of the jerk he gave me, a strand of blue hair came from beneath my wig and rested in the middle of my face, and I almost yelled at myself there and then as I realized I forgot to put on my contacts. He saw right through the mask, and I gulped as I saw pain, disappointment and anger on his face. "Scarlet..."his grip weakened, but I didn't run. I was tired of running.

"I'm sorry," I didn't use an accent this time, and my real Lancashire accent came out, after years of living in this country and trying to train it away, it still hadn't dulled, and true to my previous thoughts, I didn't run. Bree got up off the ground, Adam smashed the tree's trunk with his bare hands. I was surrounded, but I never took my eyes off Chase. Slowly, I took off the mask, and the wig. "Just take me away, or do whatever you are going to do with me," Chase nodded at Adam and I didn't make a sound as he gripped me harder then was necessary. I was marched to the car that had hit me on Monday, and saw someone in the front seat, it was Douglas' brother Donald, I didn't say a word as I was thrown into the car in between Chase and Adam, I didn't show any emotion when a bump made my knee bang against Chase's and he scooted away as if I was a hideous reptile. I was taken to a street full of huge houses, and we pulled up into the drive way of one. Adam marched me into the house and I was thrown on the couch, I made no move to get up or escape, and I watched as the entire family regrouped in the kitchen behind me, including Leo's Mom, and Douglas himself.

"What is going on in here?" Douglas stomped down the stairs not noticing me. I stood up and I felt Adam take a step closer to me.

"It's good to see you again 'Gold USA' AKA Douglas Davenport," My Lancashire accent make him whip around, and the moment he saw my face he screamed and Hid behind Leo. "You know next time, maybe your code name shouldn't be an anagram of your real name.

"Yeah well at least my code name isn't my really name _Scarlet_ Siren," He straightened up, and tried to look unafraid.

"Do you know how much I want to kill you right now?" I asked him. "The only thing keeping you alive right now is my Family's location, and even after you tell me I might kill you anyway," I felt Adams hand on my shoulder, trying to push me down. "It's going to take a lot more strength to push me down, pal," I felt Adam's grip harden and I threw his hand off my shoulder. "I'm only going to ask nicely once: Where. Is. My. Family?" He chuckled and tried to run away, but a knife caught his hoodie and pinned him to a wall. "I have six more knives, everytime you try to run away, they're going to get closer to your heart." Everyone tensed up at this, but my focus was only on Douglas. "WHERE. IS. MY. FAMILY?" I clenched the knive's handle a little to hard, and it was turning my fingers white.

"I don't know," I dropped the knife.

"What?"

"I don't know, I was so busy watching you train to become my apprentice, creating Marcus, and trying to find these three, that I lost tract of the lab I put htem in... I'm sorry." He took the knife out of his jacket.

"I don't believe you," I said shaking, and letting the tears roll down my face.

"Yes you do," He replied.

"You're right I believe you, now help me find them..." I trailed off.

"I already tried, see I'm a different men now, I sent you to Mission Creek to meet these three, I couldn't find your family so I thought you could join ours... I mean you were planning on becoming my apprentice anyway... right?"

"BECAUSE IT WAS THE ONLY WAY TO SAVE MY FAMILY!" I exploded. "YOU KIDNAPPED ME WHEN I WAS NINE, AND FORCE ME AND MY FAMILY TO TRAIN IN THE MOST BARBARIC WAYS FOR A YEAR, THEN YOU OUT US AGAINST EACH OTHER TO SEE WHICH ONE WAS THE STRONGEST, YOU SENT ME TO A TRAINING SCHOOL THAT TAUGHT ME TO BECOME THE WORLD'S YOUNGEST PROFESSIONAL ASSASSIN AND THEN FOR THE LAST THREE YEARS I HAVE BEEN HOMELESS, STEALING MILLIONS OF DOLLARS WORTH OF JEWELRY, ARTIFACTS AND ARTWORK AND I HAVE KILLED SO MANY PEOPLE UNDER YOUR ORDER'S BECAUSE I WAS WILLING TO SPEND MY CHILDHOOD AND MY ENTIRE LIFE AS YOUR SERVANT SO THEY COULD GO FREE!" I was sobbing, but this was no act, I was really crying. "I just want them to be free..."

"Douglas, is this true, did you really put her though all that, blackmailing her and trapping her family," Mr. Davenport asked.

"Yes, I did," Douglas sighed and looked at me. "I promise, I will keep searching for you family... IF... you let me take care of you... let _us_ take care of you..." I considered his offer.

"No,"

"Oh, come on! You're living in a dumpster!"

I glared at him. "I cleared it out and washed it, then I febrezed it and its actually not that bad anymore! So thanks, but I can take care of myself, I'll just need to steal form more convenient stores..." I push Adam out of my way and started for the door.

"When's the last time you slept in a bed?" Douglas asked.

"I don't know, how long has it been since you kidnapped me?" I retorted, I opened the door and stepped out in to the rain, walking away at a brisk pace.

"Scarlet..." I stopped.

"What?" I said trying to keep my self from crying. Chase held my arm and turned me around. "You don't have to pretend you're still not disappointed that I didn't turned out to be "The Girl of your Dreams"," I yanked my arm away and stepped back.

"You're right, you're not the 'Girl of my Dreams'," I knew it was true but these words till stung. "But you became her," He stepped forward and before I could protest, he embraced me. I felt warm even though we were both soaking wet, and safe for the first time in years. I tried to hold back the tears that haunted me but they came anyway. I cried until there was nothing left, and even after I didn't move my head from his chest. Slowly, I looked up at him.

"Jerk," I said lightly.

"Come live with us," He looked me in the eyes. "please?" I could only nod, I was too choked up from crying to say anything, and I had to concentrate to say anything at all, because his breath on my temples made my head feel light and my heart beat faster.

"Ok, fine, I will," I said it slightly breathless, but it was in my true Lancashire accent, and I was really saying it, not someone I had made up. "I'll come live with you," I had barely processed the words when he put a finger under my chin and forced me to look up at him, he was 3 inches taller then me, so he had to tilt his head down a bit before our lips met. The moment they did my heart started pumping out of control, my head started spinning, and my knees went weak. I pulled back first, only by an inch "Why?" I whispered. "Why me?"

"Because you're you, and I love that," He whispered back. I grabbed his collar and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

I slept on the couch, or I tried to, but it was almost _too_ comfortable, so I slept on the floor instead. For the first time in years I didn't have a nightmare, instead I dreamed about finding my family, and how happy they would be when they would see me. I was woken up once when my training senses told me there was someone near-by, but it was Chase. "Why are you sleeping on the floor?" He smiled and I smiled back, but bit my lip.

"It felt too soft, I was- I was scared I would fall through it for a while." He offer his hand and I let him help me up, I didn't let go of his hand, and just that touch made my heart race a bit. "I didn't have any nightmares," I said randomly.

"Well how could you if you're sleeping on a nice comfy floor?" I lay on the couch and tried to put the blanket on myself, when I failed, he took it from me and tucked me in like I was a five year old. He ran his fingers through my Electric blue hair and I fell back to sleep almost instantly.

I woke up a few hours later, but didn't open my eyes. "Is she asleep?" Mr. Davenport asked. I controlled my breath, and made sure to act asleep.

"Yea, I'm pretty sure," I heard Chase next to me, it was so hard not to smile or laugh at the fact I had bested him at something. I felt him run his fingers though my hair and I grumbled a bit.

"Chase!" I heard Mr. D whisper/yell.

"Sorry! I couldn't help myself," he whispered back. Boys.

"Come on I need to fine tune your bionics," His what?

"Ok hold the elevator for me," He got up slowly so he wouldn't disturb my sleep. (Aw!) and I heard an elevator door close, the moment it did my eyes snapped open. What did Mr.D mean, his bionics? I didn't want to make a scene, so I decided to find some stairs, I did find some but they lead down. _Well of course they do! The elevator wouldn't go up there's nothing up there that's important enough for an elevator up there. _I jumped the staircases (Meaning I jumped from one part of the staircase, over both railings and onto the staircase below) and passed who knows how many doors, I ignored all the ones with the lights turned off. (Meaning everyone but the last floor) and crept inside. The door itself looked like a hexagon with tiny hive like other hexagons inside, I silently approved. I hid behind a crate near the elevator entrance and peered out at the most unusual thing, Adam, Bree and Chase were all in Giant glass containers, and as I watched, their bodies flickers, yes that is strange but it happen, I saw something leading from their necks into watch looked like their nervous system. Most people would freak at this sight but I was more fascinated at what it meant then how it could be dangerous, and plus: what's wrong with dangerous?

I slowly backed up into the stairway and ran all the way up. (It wasn't that hard, but a normal person couldn't do it) I wondered into the living room just as everyone came up in the elevator. "Scarlet, you're wake," Chase sounded slightly suspicious so I condered it with sarcasm.

"Yeah, wow, look at that, I really wasn't expecting to wake up today," He gave me an annoyed glace with I returned with a smile. "Listen, I'm going to walk home and change so I'll see ya at lunch." I grabbed my bag and was out the door before anyone could question me. However I put a bug under the closest thing to the door before leaving, I covered it up by "dropping something" and I felt a little guilty for spying on my Boyfriend's House.

By the time I got to my dumpster, school had started, not like I was in a rush to make it or anything. I bathed in the new rainwater, and put on some of my new clothes, including the twin bracelets I stole on Monday (it's hard to find a set of matching bulletproof bracelets in one store, so I stole the other one last Wednesday and no one realized until Monday) They were a simple design, but they had straps of leather and buckles which made me like them in the first place. I saw that the rain water from last night was a strange blue and was horrified to find all the blue in my hair had washed out. I decided to never trust the hairdresser shop in the mall again, so I pulled up my mostly red hair in a ponytail and pulled on my leather gloves for luck. (They stopped right before the bullet proof cuff bracelets began)

I was about to leave when I remembered the files I stole. I pulled them out, each one had a list of the persons bionics. Bree- Superspeed, Adam-Superstrength, Chase- Super- "CHEATER!" I yelled. Now most teenage girl would call there boyfriend a cheater if he is caught with another girl, I am not most teenage girls, I had just found out my boyfriend was using his super intelligence to beat me at our Latin packets! _EVIL! _

I grabbed the picture of him from the file and caught myself smiling, which scared me. A lot. I packed up everything I owned and put it in a pile next to the dumpster I was going to be moving out of, however I kept it hidden in case I ever needed somewhere. I grabbed my backpack and came through the front entrance of the school. Big Mistake.

A hideously scarred man in his 40's held two plasma balls in his hands, he was about to throw them at Adam, Bree and Chase when I walked in. I considered turning on my heels and walking away, but these people were my friends, and they're enemies were mine too, no matter how intimidating. "Can I help you?" Scar-face asked. I dropped my bag trying to look shocked. He turned to the trio and said "People today just can't mind their own-" I pressed the button on my gloves and four Taser cores shot out and Scar- face. He thrashed about and ripped them off one by one. I pressed the button again and they retracted into my gloves. "Annoying little insect," I jumped down on the floor and rolled away right as lightning hit the place I had been standing.

"Missed me, Scar-Face," I said tauntingly. More lightning flew from his fingers but I had backflipped away. "Almost there!" I said and smiled. He looked really angry, which just made me happier, honestly, I had made it to the bottom of the stairs and I could see Chase trying to telepathically yell at me and get me up those stairs. Scar-Face conquered more lightning from his fingers but this time he didn't throw it at me, he seemed to be gathering it up before trying to fry me again, if I missed this opportunity, it was going to hurt, bad. I saw him thrust his arms out behind him and stood still, I only dived on the ground when he hurled his hands outward, I had missed most of the strikes, they hit the vending machine behind me, but a few lucky streaks hit me and I felt my body constrict for a second.

Scar-Face looked at me when I got up, and realization plastered on his face. "Well, well, If it isn't the lost lamb," He smiled and before I could ask he whistled and I heard the trample of feet. I felt my stomach drop as a boy with red-brown hair stepped beside Scar-Face, there were some scars on his neck, but other than that, he had barely changed.

"Peter?" I whispered.

"Oh, so you do recognize your twin, for a second there I thought I would have to reintroduce you two," He smiled as more people line up besides Peter, no as the rest of my family lined up next to Peter, they looked so different, and it was their vacant expressions that hurt most.

"What did you do to them?" I glared at him. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FAMILY?!" He laughed and I opened up a pocket in my belt, pulling out LP, then hid it behind my back.

"Oh, Scarlet, your family has been gone for a long time, however, I would like you to meet my bionic drones," His false sympathy sent me off edge. I took out LP and set it to the setting I had used to brake the security cameras last night, then turned it up on maximum.

"Hey, Scars and Stripes," He turned at my awesome pun and looked at the gizmo in my hands. "Say Cheese," I pressed the button and watched as he started twitching, a second later sparks started coming off him and I started walking towards him the magnetic power I had over him increasing with every step. Soon it looked like he was having a spasm and I used a broom to move him and shut him in the janitor's closet. I turned off LP and returned to my superhuman crowd, my family never moved an inch they stood in the same place as before, starring at who knows what, but I saw them twitch when I came closer to them earlier. My friends were fine, which was good because I was scared I had hurt them, but they were looking at me like I had sprouted wings.

"That was incredible," Chase was at loss for words. I just shrugged, and looked over at the vacant minded people who I had sacrificed so much for.

"Is there any way to turn them back?" I asked quietly. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Adam of all people.

"Scarlet, just except the fact your family are now a bunch of zombies. It's much easier after you accept it," I threw his hand off my shoulder.

"My family are not zombies!" I stepped away from him so I would be less likely to throttle him.

"Sure there not," He gave me a smile before turning to Bree and loudly whispering. "In denial!"

I had to bite my tongue so I didn't insult Adam's short vocabulary, and instead picked up my backpack and started walking to the Alley door, tears streaking my face. I ran down the alley and ducked under the tarp, this was not how I imagined seeing my family for the first time in 7 years at all.

******************oOo********************

_Physical Training: First year: "You call that a lap? Do another one, that was terrible!" I never broke my stride, I ran the two mile track and came back around 37 seconds later, my head was spinning from lack of oxygen, and I heard my male coach yelled at me to do another lap. _

"_Why don't you? I'm bloody tired!" I let my accent slip out on purpose. I drank a whole bottle of water and did another lap. 33 seconds. _

"_We're doing this until you reach thirty! Now do another lap!" I down another bottle and used my rage to drive me forward. I shot down the path like a bullet and only willed myself to go faster, and faster, and faster. I passed the coach and did another lap, and then another, and another, I didn't stop until my fifth lap, when I slipped into the mud and fell on my back, breathing hard. My coach approached me and showed me my time. 19 seconds. "You'll be faster then them in no time." The 10 year old me passed out._

_Physical Training: Year 4: I dived under the barbed wire as it spun wickedly fast, I somersaulted over the bump and barely missed a barbed wire whip to the shoulder, I jumped and rolled to the side as a spike protruded from where I sat only a moment before, I jumped and did a flip over the spike that came up in front of me, My feet barely hit the ground as I jumped on the raised wall, the moment my feet hit the board, I jumped higher up and then climbed up the rope faster then ever before. I reached the 20 foot high platform and rolled on, not wasting a second to get up, I rolled right off and as I hit the ground did a somersault to get back on my feet. I ran faster then I had on my first day of Training and baseball slid under a platform instead of going over it. I was on my feet again and jumped over the first log I saw, then on top of the next one, I jumped as hard as I could and slid over the finish line. _

"_14 seconds… nice one kid," 14 year old me passed out._

_*****************oOo*******************_

I opened my eyes and childed myself for falling asleep, I grabbed my pack and bolted to the door, I opened it and jogged in, half expecting the school to be ruined by my Zombiefied Family. No such luck, moodily, I made it to my Algebra 2 class and sat down quietly. I made it in time to write down my homework in pen on my wrist before the bell rang and I was swept into lunch. I slipped in my headphones and listened to Doomsday the song from the Doctor Who sound track. I didn't see Adam, Bree, Chase or even Leo, so I ate lunch under the tree my Latin class is taught under.

I went through History and Art listening to the same song. I blended into the background, and when school ended, I grabbed my belongings and bought two bus tickets one would go to the Academy, the other would take me to my new home. I boarded the bus for home, but stuck the other bus ticket in my pocket. I was completely emotionless, which was a good thing, because any emotion and I would start to worry. Opening the door, I threw my stuff on the floor and when I didn't see anyone, I started to look around.

Down the hall, I found a white, bare room with two window and a skylight, a bed with simple white sheets was thrown in a corner. I didn't hesitate to claim it, I ran back to my bag and poured the contents on the floor of my room, smiling at the mess. I pushed the bed under the skylight, and made a list of things I would need: New sheets, paint, lots of paint, a set of drawers, a rug…

I heard movement down the hall and walked into the living room, expecting to see Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo sitting on the couch talking, instead I find Douglas pouring himself a glass of milk. Or at least I thought he was going to until he started drinking from the carton. "Really?" I asked.

His eyes widened as he made the biggest spit take I have even seen. "DON'T SNEEK UP ON PEOPLE LIKE THAT!" He put the milk back in the fridge and I made a mental note not to drink the milk. "I need to get you a bell," I smiled at his comment and jumped down the small staircase to land in front of him. "And maybe a Gym… How long has it been since you were released?"

I cringed when I realized what he really meant. "Three years, it's been three years," He gave me a long look that I avoided.

"You want to go back there don't you?" I nodded. "Why? Why would you want to be put through that again?"

"I want to be stronger," I said simply, and just to throw him under the bus I added. "I know about everyone's bionics," He looked even more shocked then when I had snuck up on him, which was explainable. "And I met Scar-Face this morning," I gulped and watched him stutter and freak out a bit before finally turning to me again. "He has my family," The entire time I remained motionless, but a tear fell down my face when I said 'family'.

"When were you planning on telling us all this?"

"I only just saw you, but next time I'll make sure to tell the wall that my family are _BIONIC ZOMBIES!"_

"Do Adam, Bree and Chase know about this?"

"Well, yeah they were there when all that stuff happened! Did they not tell you guys, or something?" I crossed my arms.

"Why would they tell us?" He looked confused, and just the slightest bit… concerned. "They haven't been home all day, they've been with you."

"I haven't seen them since I locked Scar-Face in the Janitor's closet," I said.

"Come with me, we need to tell Donald, now. We might be able to track where they are," He led me to the elevator from this morning and we both climbed in. He hit the button for the last floor and the elevator fell, or at least it sure felt like it was falling, I clung to the walls and tried to brace myself in the corner. When it stopped Douglas was still standing up, almost as if it had never happened, he turned to see me in the corner hanging on to the walls and rolled his eyes. "You get used to it,"

I walked out with weak knees. "Used to it? That was horrible!" we entered the room with the glass capsules and I saw Mr.D playing Flappy Bird on a high tech computer. He looked up went we walked in and tried to hid the device behind his back.

"Where's Adam, Bree and Chase?" Mr.D asked.

"That's what we were going to ask, no one has seen them all day, not since we- well, I defeated Scar- Face,"

"Scar-Face?! You mean Krane?! You defeated Krane?!"

"Yes I pulled LP on him and shoved him in a closet, but that's not important right now!" I replied angrily.

"You did what? What happened then!?" I sighed.

"He turned my family into slaves, I got angry and used the magnets in LP to mess with his bionics, then when he was unconscious or almost unconscious, I put him in a janitor's closet," I took a breath. "Adam got me upset so I ran down the hall, when I came back, everyone was gone,"

"Really? You didn't notice everyone was trying to get rid of you," Douglas smirked.

'Everyone was _not_ trying to get rid of me!" I glared at Douglas.

"Adam got you upset, Bree was silent and Chase didn't try and comfort you when you ran away, like a good boyfriend and you didn't find that a tad suspicious?"

"I haven't _had _a boyfriend before! I don't know what they're supposed to do!"

"You've never had a boyfriend before?" Mr.D turned to Douglas. "Take explains _a lot_,"

"Well then, if you're so smart, what happened next?" I challenged him.

"They were taken away by Krane, that 'LP' gizmo might have weakened him, but it didn't defeat him entirely." I let myself take this in.

"So how do we find them?" Mr.D turned to a desk and started pressing buttons and typing in codes, soon a monitor came up showing everyone's name.

"It says they're at the coordinates: Latitude: 41.13 Longitude -116.74. It looks like it's somewhere in Nevada," I tried to look emotionless, but it wouldn't take long before I would start freaking out.

"Well then, let's get going…" I said.

"We can't just barge into Krane's place! We need a plan, and weapons!" Mr. D explained.

"Fine, grab your weapons, make a plan, and get some beauty sleep, we'll go tomorrow, and by tomorrow I mean 9 PM I want to get there before midnight, I also want both of you to be in your prime when we head out, understand?" I didn't wait for them to answer before I left, I had some stuff to do.

*****************oOo********************

After painting, applying dye, sewing, shopping, adjusting, inventing, shocking myself several times, playing with fire, wires, tools, and magnets… lots of magnets, I was ready. My now electric blue hair was tied up in a ponytail, and I put on my old mask that now had night vision, x-ray vision, and a com device installed. I had combined my bulletproof cuff bracelets and leather gloves, as well as adding numerous new items that burned, shocked, cut, and sometimes popped. I put on some black skinny jeans with pockets filled with reversed tasers (They would send the energy up the wire and into the tasers) as well as mid-shin leather high heeled boots with blue hot rod flames and skulls on the back. I wore a tool belt that carried LP, some smoke bombs (I blame Magic stores….), marbles (They're a classic!), a dozen throwing knives, and a lighter. The I wore a black tank top had studs on the shoulders and several buckles and pockets that were made of leather on it, most of them filled and on the chest of the tank top, a heart that was blazing blue flame.

"Oh… yes," I took the elevator downstairs (I didn't grip the walls this time!) and walked in on a sibling fight. "Anyone figure out where we're going yet, or do I have to spoil the surprise?" I dropped two new versions of LP on the desk and turned to face the two brothers.

"Wait you knew where they are? Why didn't you tell us?!" Mr. D yelled.

"Because they're in the compound Douglas took my family and I when this whole thing started." I said emotionlessly, "Sorry if that wasn't something I wanted to share just then, however, I did just share that with you now, so please don't talk about it," I gave them a basic run through of how to use LP and took the elevator while they went to grab their weapons. I saw Tasha had fell asleep on the counter and gently shook her awake. She turned to face me and I felt bad when I saw she had been crying. "I'll bring them home, safe, I promise," I was scared by the certainty in my voice. _Would I bring them home safe and sound?_

She smiled and pulled me into a hug. "Thank you," I instantly felt more secure, and I realized I may just be the best person for the job.

*****************oOo*****************

"So… the plan?" We were in Mr.D's helicopter, and it looked to be another half an hour before we get there, which was making me antsy.

"The plan is to go in, get Leo, Adam, Bree, and Chase, try to stop Krane, and get out," Mr.D said quickly.

"That's a horrible plan, it's bound to go wrong," I commented.

"Well that's the plan!" He snapped.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," I crossed my arms over my chest and tried to prepare myself.

*****************oOo******************

I moved the small bolder two feet and rolled my eyes at the Daven Bro's surprised expressions, I dug around until I found the lever and pulled with all my might, and instantly a grumbling sound came from a nearby out cropping of rocks. "This is how I was transported out, It's basically the back door," I covered the lever in sagebrush and headed to the back entrance. _Never thought I'd be breaking _in_ to this place…_

The small outcropping led to a small alley of stones and a gaping tunnel at the end somehow managed to make the Daven Bro's nervous. Douglas pulled out a flashlight and shined it inside, revealing stairs. I waited for them to go first so I could close the tunnel and realized they were waiting for me, I rolled my eyes and quietly crept inside. It hadn't changed at all, 10 stories of training, torture, and bad memories. It was shaped like a square, with a smaller square inside, all the different training rooms, cafeterias, living spaces, computer rooms, torture rooms and shooting ranges were placed on the outside square, all connected by a hallway wrapping around the inside square. The inside square was the empty space, if you stood at the railing and looked down, you could see all 10 stories, and the main training room which took up the entire bottom floor. I gulped when I saw the rope, it hung from the same old hook, and the top was just as frayed as I remember.

I didn't wait for them, I knew where everyone was being held, my old room, which was more like a jail with a comfy bunk bed, I took the staircase. When I got to the correct floor, I pushed open the door and found two armed guards on the other side. After one was kicked in the gut and was thrown into a wall, and the other was disarmed while he was being thrown to the floor, they found their weapons were being used against them and suddenly decided to quit breathing. I ditched the guns and propped open the door with one of the guards, then turned and silently jogged down the hallway, deactivating any security cameras I saw.

I rounded a corner and zapped the guards before they could react, they fell to the ground asleep, I really didn't feel like killing anymore people, however, I grabbed both their keys and put one in my back pocket. I passed four thick metal doors and paused at the fifth and used LP to open it, I walked into a glass container that led into my old room, the only way to get the glass door open is to close the metal one, and don't think I could just break the glass, this stuff could survive being nuked. I saw Adam, Bree and Leo on the other side but there was no sign of Chase, the intercom button buzzed a bit when I pressed it and everyone turned to look at me. "Is everyone ok?" Bree hurried over and pressed the intercom button on their side.

"Yeah, but they took Chase, have you seen him?" She looked as worried as I felt.

"No, how long ago did they take him?" I bit my lip.

"Just about fifteen minutes ago, but it could have been longer, there's no way to tell in here," I nodded remembering the same thing.

"I'm going to find Chase, take these," I held up the keys that I didn't put in my pocket. "Mr. D and Douglas will find you and when they do, slid these through the food slot down here when they open it," I showed them the food slot and gave the keys to them. "If I get caught we need a set of keys here, don't forget to tell Mr.D and Douglas to close that door before they try and open this one, ok?" Bree nodded and I left. My room was on the 5th floor, but the 4th and 3rd floor's had walkways going across the empty space in the middle, the 4th floor walkway and the 3rd floor walkway crossed in the middle so they made a '+' plus sign. I jumped off the railing and fell on the 4th floor walkway, somersaulting back on my feet.

"Impressive," I jumped to the side before turning, just as something flew past that probably would have decapitated me. I forgot how to breath for a second.

"You…" My childhood rival stood in front of me, she was almost the same height as me, but I was slightly taller, she had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and looked slightly Filipino, her hair was tied back and she was wearing mostly leather. Krane came out of the shadows behind her, then rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Scarlet, nice of you to join us, I see you still remember S-1," I made sure to slow my heart rate and not give away any fear.

"How could I forget the person I always bested? It's not like that can change." I said coolly. S-1 was always trying to beat me at everything when we trained at the Academy, I always won, I'm not sure how but I did, and she hated me for it. It was probably salt in the wound when I left early, I graduated as top student 2 years earlier then I was supposed to, so I could only imagine the hate she had for me.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She was in my face before I could blink, her hand holding a plasma ball to my neck.

I didn't flinch. "You never were never good at interrogations were you?" I moved her arm away from my neck. "Thank you for showing me that you're bionic, I didn't feel like guessing about it." A look of surprise was stamped on her face as she realized I had tricked her, and she slowly stepped back cautious of any more tricks I would play.

"You still haven't figured it out," Her voice was filled with venom. "Let me explain this to you, because it looks like you're not going to figure it out on your own. You. Are. An. Experiment. The entire time you were being trained, they were putting things in your food, you didn't accomplish _anything_ on your own! The stuff the put into your food made you fast, stronger, smarter, more durable and flexible. And then they put you in your prime, let you lose on the world so you could do one thing: Kill bionic superhumans. You were put here by Douglas who was stupid enough to think people would train you like they did, _just so he could have a sidekick._ The real reason everyone treated you like you were special, like you were perfect, and trained you to become this," She gestured at my form. "Was because the government knew something was up, and they wanted a way to control the bionic mutants, like me, like your friends, and like Chase." I stood stalk still, never letting my emotions come forth, never asking questions and proving that maybe I did believe them, I gave them nothing. She stepped forward again, and whispered something in my ear, "And now, like your family,".

My emotionless cocoon broke and I punched her in the face with the force of a car. She stumbled back but didn't fall, and Krane started walking away. I jumped and landed on her stomach sending her to the floor and backflipped off. "That all you got?" I smirked. She super sped up and tried to speed fight with me. I saw her coming this time, the adrenaline pumping in my veins having a peculiar effect on the world around me. I kicked her feet out from under her after dogding and gave her a blast from a anti-taser. I saw her get up and start to make a plasma ball, but it came out as mostly sparks. "I learn how to do that in inventions class, or did you fail at that too?" she send what little plasma energy she had at me, and missed by more then a few feet. I rushed her, getting her in the stomach, catching her arm, and throwing her off my shoulder into the railing.

She was visibly tiring, and stood up slowly. Speeding up a bit, she hit my chest, probably fracturing a rib, in the chin and then grabbed both my arms and held them behind me so I couldn't move. "Let's see how we do with two broken arms," I felt her put pressure on them and grid my teeth in pain.

"Good… Question…." I stomped as hard as I could on her feet, making sure my heels dug into her shoes. She released my arms and the moment she did I elbowed her in the chest and put my gloved hand against her throat. I pressed a button and magnets inside started vibrating and instantly her bionics started short circuiting. I had her leaning over the railing and she tried to pull off my hand, she was strong, even without the bionics or with the failing bionics, and my hand way slowly pulled away. She started to crush my hand and I felt some of the items break and pop. I slapped down on another button and flames burst from a small tube in my gloves, and her hair caught on fire.

Cussing, she threw me into the other railing and I was in to much pain to move…. She put out the flames and screamed in anger. She gave me crazed look filled with pure hatred, and she started creating a plasma ball, it was taking everything out of her but she managed to make one, I thought she would throw it, but instead she made it bigger, thinner, and longer, she was _shaping_ it. I could see that she was going to pass out at any second and she knew that too, but she continued to shape the plasma energy ball into… a blade. "I am going to enjoy killing you," She stumble forward, and drew the arm holding the energy back and actually leapt as she went in for the kill.

I let my training reflexes take over as I squeezed my eyes shut. I felt my legs catch her, one foot on her stomach one on her chest, and opened my eyes as her blade went out. I bared my teeth and pushed with all I had left, I threw her over the railing, and heard the thump as she landed on the floor below. I spat blood and slowly climbed to my feet, using the railing for help, S-1 was unconscious bruised and battered, and I suppose I looked no better. I pulled out a small tube and blew through it the dart hit her neck and her body constricted as her bionics short circuited for good this time.

I took a breather, and came up with a plan, I would need to act, but if you couldn't tell, I was pretty confident about that. After I made my plan, I moved immediately, before I could persuade myself to take the stairs and waste time, I jumped on top of the railing, took a deep breath and jumped. I almost went into a panic, seeing the floor rise up to meet my feet, but about ten feet from the ground I grabbed the rope and slid down, if it weren't for my gloves, I would've had massive rope burn. I grabbed a gun from my belt and turned, taking off the safety and pointing it at Krane's chest.

I had predicted I would defeat S-1, and he was waiting for me. "Let them go," the gun in my hands shook, and I held it with both hands to try and keep it steady.

"You think you can stop me? By asking nicely and using a gun, a gun, against a bionic super human. This is why I chose S-1 over you, she at least figure out what's going to happen next,"

"And what's that?" I heard my voice crack a bit. He started taking steps towards me, and I instantly started firing, I only shot his upper body, and when I ran out of ammo, I threw the gun at him, he never flinched.

"I think you know," He charged up his lightning, and I stayed where I was, letting him come closer, and when he reached me, he released the energy all around us, and grabbed me by the neck, he lifted me off my feet.

I was choking, but I managed to spit out one last thing: "But do you?" I wrapped my legs around him arms and slapped the skull on the back of my left boot. The heels fell off and instantly energy from his bionics were sucked into my boots, and the flames started lighting up. I took about half his energy before he tried to let go. I fell to the floor and popped the heels back on. Getting back on my feet I pulled out a small detonator. "You really should pay more attention to what people are shooting you with." I pressed the button and watch Krane get electrocuted by the bullets that didn't effect him a bit when they were put into place. I flipped over him, and put two metal plates on his back, the magnets kicked in and I pressed a button on both and wires shot out hitting the wall behind me, I ducked underneath one and dodged an incoming arm, only to press another button and watch as Krane was pulled across the room and hit the wall. I took out the small tube again and launched a dart into his neck, he was out.

I saw my family and Chase lined up like soldiers in glass capsules, and ran to a desk set up in front of them, it was a Holo-desk, like the ones at the Academy, so I knew how to pilot it. I came up to a screen with all the capsule and did not hesitate to select Chase's, a few options came up, including "Open" and "Self Destruct" _What is it with villains and Self Destruct buttons?_ I pressed open and the door to Chase's capsule popped open. I scrolled through other op tions and pressed "Release". The two pillars Chase was holding on to were slowly dropped into the floor on the capsule.

I ran around the desk with a huge smile on my face. "Chase I did it, You're free!" I walked into the capsule and frowned when he didn't move. "Chase?" He didn't even blink. I waved a hand in front of his face. "Um, Chase? You can stop now…" I gulped when his expression never changed. "Chase?" I held him by the forearms and shook him lightly. Nothing. "Chase, stop it this isn't funny," My voice broke for real this time, and I shook him harder and harder. "Wake up, Chase! Look at me!" I was crying now. "Oh… God… Chase…. Please," I put one hand on his neck and slowly stroked his face with the other. "This is all my fault, if I had just… if I had just stayed…" I put my arms around his neck and sobbed, hoping it would be like in the movies and he would wake up suddenly, put his arms around me and tell me everything was going to be alright. He didn't.

I looked at him again, he was so lifeless, it just hurt me even more. I stood on my tiptoes so my lips would meet his, and I continued to cry when that didn't work ether. "Scarlet, what happened?" I turned and ran out of the capsule. Bree had rushed down with Mr.D.

"I don't know! Krane turned him into a drone, just like he did to my family! You have to get him back!" I explained.

"Drones? It might have something to do with the triton app! if we can get him back to the lab I might be able to block the signal and get him back, but we need to go now!" Bree grabbed Chase when I found I couldn't move.

"Could you bring them back too?" I whispered.

"Scarlet, I would love to save your family, but right now the FBI and a bunch of people are on their way and if they catch us here, We. Are. Doomed," I willed myself not to cry, they wouldn't want me to cry.

"Then let's go, I don't want to stay here a second longer," I watched Bree superspeed away with Chase, then come back for Mr.D, and ran off. I had just enough time to turn and look at Peter, before I found myself unlocking his capsule and letting the pillars go down, before Bree came. "Take him,"

"But-"

"Take _him._" She grabbed Peter like I said and I paused before climbing up the rope, and saw Krane was missing. Of course he was. I climbed up the rope, but not like people usually do, I climbed up feet at a time, and I was must faster then the last time I climbed the rope. I reached the top in 30 seconds, then started swinging, the rope was frayed at the top and I knew it could break at any second, but I was used to pushing my luck, so when it did break, I made sure to be close to the railing. For a second I didn't think I would make it, but somehow, at the last second, my hands found the railing and latched on, I pulled myself up and ran to the exit, closing the gaping hole behind me, everyone was already in the helicopter and I jumped inside as Mr.D started to take off. Closing the door, I looked at my brother's vacant expression and Chase's limp body, and felt a pang of guilt, _what if I was faster? Would I have saved him?_ I spent the rest of the ride forcing myself not to cry.

****************oOo**********************

I lay on my bed staring up at the stars, thanks to my skylight. Usually, sleeping on the most comfortable bed I could imagine, under the stars, in a house of people that actually cared would be more then just perfect. But my brother and the guy I cared about most were in a coma of some sort, and it was all my fault, regardless of what everyone says. Mr.D was having trouble finding a way to get them back from their vacant state and this put a wet blanket of sorrow over the whole house. S-1's words echoed in my head, _you're an experiment, __And then they put you in your prime, let you lose on the world so you could do one thing: Kill bionic superhumans... __Kill bionic superhumans..._ _Kill_ _bionic_... I sat up, as something clicked. I grabbed my leather jacket and backpack, and quietly shut my door. I walked through the living room, making sure to sneak around Bree who was spending the night in her capsule while Mr.D found a cure, and after walking through the front door, I put on both backpack straps (running with one back strap is hard, even for me, it always ends up falling off my shoulder and banging my legs while I try to hold it up with one arm) and bolted, not stopping until I made it to the bus stop. I waited a little over twenty minutes before I borded the right bus and sat in the back, not looking at anyone. _If they "let me lose" to kill bionic superhumans, they would know the weakness of bionic superhumans, right? they would also know a lot about bionics, after all the trained me a lot longer then Adam, Bree, and Chase have been in the outside world. I mean it doesn't take Sherlock Holmes to realize they haven't been in the outside world long. So who do they think are bionic? Are there other bionic people? Other bionic slaves? Do they know how to fix the Slave State?_ The Slave State, is what I have decided to call it.

Hours passed, and I waited for my stop, and when I came to the small town I was looking for, I hopped off and didn't wait for the bus to leave before crossing the street to the courthouse. The marble floors, walls and columns were impressive, and I remembered the last time I was in this room, it wasn't as bad of a memory, as my memories went, anyway. I marched up to the person in the middle, oblivious to stares and shoved someone out the way, I silenced them with a single look and watched as they wisely went to a new person. "Hello," I said to a blonde woman with a business suit on. "Did you know that ants are found on 6 out of 7 continents, Antarctica being the only continent they do not inhabit?" I took in the look on her face. "Which is funny, because Antartica has the word_ ant _in it," She slowly gulped and I smiled. "I want to talk to your boss," I removed my mask. "Now." She nodded and looked as if she just saw a ghost. _She's doomed, after this performance, tomorrow a brunette will take her place and there will be a Funeral on Tuesday. _"You can tell everyone I'm back, I want more training, and I want to know _everything_ you have on bionic superhumans. Starting now." Her hand shook as she pressed a button under the desk. "Thanks, hon," I walked into the Janitor's closet that was behind the desk._  
_


	3. Chapter 3

I lay on the concrete block they call a bunk, it was nearly pitch black in here, the only light coming from a light behind the glass door. It was exactly how I remember it, there was nothing in the room other than the bunk and the door. My backpack was the only thing I brought and it lay in a corner, waiting. The door opened, and a guard came in, he closed the door, and opened the glass door, holding it open. "He wants to see you," I smiled at the guard.

"I know," I replied.

*************oOo***********

_Gymnastics: Year 1:_ _"It's your turn, Siren," I heard my codename and gulped, then silently went to the end of the runway. I tried to loosen up before, but it didn't work, I was too nervous. My feet slapped the rolled out padded floormat on the way to the springboard, when I got to the springboard, I jumped, bounced off, leaned forward with everything like how I was told too, and painfully fell on my back when I hit the higher springboard, I slowly slid off the second springboard and fell into the pool of foam blocks. Swimming my way out, I walked shamefully back to the teacher, I looked up to see a girl give me a mean smirk. My instructor sighed._

"_That was a nice… _try._" He said to me, and then turned to the girl who smirked at me. "S-1 you're up," She smiled at the both of us, but her smile turned boastful when she looked at me. She ran to the end of the runway, and took off in a full sprint, when she got to the first springboard, she jumped on it, bounced off, half- flipping (So her head was heading towards the second springboard) and she used her hands to spring off the second spring board, and fell into the pool of foam blocks, preforming the move perfectly. 'S-1' came back over to us and I rolled my eyes as she got a praise from our teacher. _

_Several more students, all of them girls (Because the genders were split) tried to preform the basic first day move. I watched each of them carefully, and tried to see where they went wrong, most ended up like I did, on their backs, so there had to be a common mistake. Two girls before I was up again, I made the connection, before everyone jumped on the springboard, they all slowed down, trying to get on the board, they were so focused on jumping on the board, they didn't realize they were slowing down so they could plan out their landing. I smiled as the person in front of me failed and climbed out the pool, I took a breath and picked a line in the folding mat to jump from. I ran, concentrating more on my speed then the line, and so the line in question seemed to come before I was ready, which was a good thing because like all the other girls, I would have slowed down a bit. I jumped, hit the springboard hard, and leaned forward, I saw the second one coming at my head and my hand flew out, for a moment, I was doing a handstand on the spring board, and then I used all my strength to push off and fall in the pool. _

_When I hit the pool, I had to shake my head before believing I actually did that, it was so different to the boxing ring I trained in, and I smiled as I waded out. I walked up to the teacher and ignored S-1's glares. "Nice going, Siren, keep it up and you might beat S-1 here."_

_I turned to look at S-1. "I can certainly expect to,"_

_Gymnastics: Year 4: I turned to S-1. "Good Luck" I knew arrogance was a weakness, so I didn't use it. She turned to look at me._

"_Please, you're the one who's going to need it," She replied. _

"_Sure I am," I said without emotion and looked at he course in front of us, it was set up so there was two tracks, one for her and one for me, and although this was only Gymnastics, the people who set it up still managed to create a course that could hurt and possibly kill. I heard the voice in the intercom give us the command, and I took off, I jolted down the hallway, faster then most people could imagine a human could be. Then jumped on the springboard, hit the hand spring (by now I knew the "Second springboard" was called this) preforming the same move I learn on my fist day, but this time, I hit a platform and jumped off it on two a balance beam that was raised fifteen feet up above the pool of foam cubes. I cartwheeled across, jumping over the poles on strings that looked like the thing acrobats use. When I ran out of balance board, I jumped off, and fell into the cube pool. I jumped out of the pool and ran to the wall that had a rope hanging down, the area around the rope was set into the wall making a "U" with the rope in the middle. _

_I ignored the rope, and jumped from one wall to the opposite wall, a few feet higher, and before gravity could set in, I jumped to the a few feet higher on the other wall, I repeated this several times, until I was 40 feet up and had finally reached the top, I pulled myself up and ran across the platform. I leaped onto a diving board like platform and jumped off the edge, falling 20 feet before grabbing onto a pole, I swung myself in a circle, up and over the pole while still clinging on to it, and let go. I flipped in midair and caught a pole farther down, I did this to two more poles before letting go and falling to the floor. I pressed my hand onto the handprint scanner and a series of lasers shot out of the walls in front of me._

_Ever been to a Laser Maze, or seen a scene in a movie where the protagonist (Or main character if you prefer) has to avoid touching all the lasers in a room by doing flips and stuff, this was set up the same way, but there's a twist. If you step or flip off a tile in the floor or wall that's glowing slightly (You can barely tell the difference) the tile and tiles around that will react horribly. (Ex. The floor will fall from beneath your feet, the lasers will all target that one area, or all the lasers will go haywire and start swinging around wildly) And unlike the movies, these are real lasers. _

_I back flipped over a few in the front and rolled under about six, before squeezing myself between two and handstanding over one that went between my arms. Getting back on my feet I still had a good 10 feet to go. I did a single handed cartwheel and front flipped over a "X" made out of lasers, landing with my feet on two different tiles because the one underneath was glowing slightly. I crawled over and under about 3 lasers, and then simply ducked under the last laser. Not every course caused you to jump off walls. I put my hand in the handprint scanner and smile when the electric board above me turned on and showed the number one. A door to my left popped out and I walked through without a backwards glance. There was no need to, I had won._

_Gymnastics: Present: This time I finished in half the time, most of the time I did the same thing as my pre-graduation test but there were a few changes: Like how I used the poles that swung over the balance beam like they were swings, and just jumped from one pole to the next, clung onto it and swung to the next one,instead of falling safety into the pool of foam blocks, I jumped almost halfway to the wall and landed with a summersault, getting on my feet and grabbing the rope. I half climbed, half jumped from wall to wall, creating a kind of rhythm, I would jump from one wall, pull on the rope giving me a few more feet and landed on the opposite wall, instantly springing off and repeating the process. I jumped off the diving board and landed on the first pole, bending it and using it to jump over the second pole and land on the third, and then I skipped over the last one, hitting the floor at a run. The lasers were slightly harder because they had reprogramed the system so the lasers moved sometimes, but it didn't slow me down nearly as much as it used to, even with the advancement. I came in first again, but this time the challenger was slightly different then the last one._

_Her codename- which is the name we go by in any training session that is more then just you and you're trainer- was SilverFox, she was 5-1, bright white hair streaked with fiery red and jade green eyes, she was the new teachers pet, and the Boss was probably just as proud of her as he was of me, she was stronger then S-1 and faster too, which made me realize that we were both on the secret body building method-AKA both of our foods were poisoned with who knows what. She came in second, which I could tell more then just bugged her, and I knew from that moment on I would be taking a lot of classes with her. I was right._

_***********oOo***********_

I was taken through the hallway with no less then 6 guns poking into my shoulder blades, and believe me, I took every ounce of willpower not to disarm them and kill them all, I did not enjoy being poked by morons. I was lead to the interrogation chamber first, to wait, and after about 40 minutes, I was lead into the Big Guy's office. I smiled as I thought of 18 different ways to grab their weapons with my newly taught Kickboxing, Karate, Swordplay, Boxing, Self-Defense (only to be used as an offense, regardless of what the sensei says, every student know that our Self-Defense skills are going to be put to less honorable work) and just plain fight skills in general. I would make them pay.

**********oOo************

_Interrogation: Present: This was the opposite of what I was used too, I was used to being asked the questions, not asking them myself, which made me realize how much I needed this class. I started with my old Lie Detecting/COCS (Caught on crime scene) teacher, and slowly sat down. "So, what should I do, teach?" She smiled slightly before answering._

"_A guilty or innocent prisoner will be walked in here, it is your job to ask them questions that will ether prove there innocence or their guilt." She stood up to leave._

"_How?" I asked, totally unprepared for the questions I would ask, I had never actually interrogated anyone, usually I would just hold a gun to the persons head and fire. "How can I ask the right questions?"_

"_Remember your first day of COCS? I told you to find a heartstring, now you're going to do something similar, find out what little you can about them, their age, family, and such, but instead of finding something close to them, find something close to the case, and grind them down with it," She patted the files that lay in front of me, and I opened them as she left. It was not a pretty sight, there was blood everywhere, brain reduced to patched of goop covering the floor, and something's that I will not mention because of the weak stomached. _

_A woman in her late twenty's walked in and I instantly started observing her. __**Manicured nails, hair as good as it can get in a place like this, she is walking slightly strange in the training shoes they give you here-used to high heels. **__I made several more observations, and__checked the folder one more time. I smiled up at her and gestured to the seat in front of me, "Sit down, " I said politely and she gave me a super model smile back. "So, just to review, what are the assumption everyone is under? I mean there is no way you could have done something like this," _**Tone it down! **

"_Well I'm glad someone thinks that, everyone is pointing fingers at me like I'm some kind of witch," _**Establish the kind of relationship she would expect from someone of my age. Check. **

"_Why were you at the scene of the crime?" I asked rolling my eyes as if it were nothing but a stupid remark. _

"_I was doing some shopping when everyone started screaming and running away, and then I saw the first few bodies, and after that I fainted, only to wake up just as the police arrived," _**That's what you're going with, really? Do you think I'm stupid or something?**

"_You saw the first few bodies?" She nodded, but I saw the gleam of victory in her eyes, as if! "I am so sorry!" I reached across the table and took her hand, and squeezed it lightly before leaning back in my seat again. "You know, I'm not supposed to say this, but the criminals clothing: I mean ugh! I am so glad you are a person of style, because that color on you? It would look like you're trying to copy a hobo or something!" I saw her smile falter a bit._

"_I know! I'm so glad I was wearing… something else…" She caught herself. "I mean the blue dress I was wearing was so much cuter!" I nodded faking excitement. _

_I tried not to look smug. "Blue? Ok, that's the last straw, Valley Girl," I sat up straight and looked right into her eyes with as much intensity as I could muster, she avoided my eyes. "All the security camera's at the mall were taken out about 10 minutes before the murder, a simple level one hacker like yourself could have done that, after changing into a patchwork like jacket, you went into the food court and pulled out the gun you were hiding in the inside pocket, because you also used woolen gloves to help your homeless person look, you had no need to worry about DNA prints on the gun, after the first few shots were fired you dumped your stuff in a closet or marked off area that was close to you, yes?" I took a breath and continued. "Under the patchwork jacket, you were wearing a dress that was red, not blue, it show in the picture of you in my file, AFTER you gave yourself a drug that would render you unconscious, making it look like you fainted. After being interrogated, you were thought to be innocent, and so went back and got rid of the patchwork jacket and gun later that week, am I right?" Her face was priceless, until the smile on it turned to a look of rage._

"_Oh, please, you can't p-," She started _

"_Prove anything? I can prove everything, your blank manicured nails prove that although you like to keep them long, with your hacking hobbies, you can't reached the keys properly with long nails, so you manicure them, as well as the fact you have a paranoia of the nail paint flaking off on a job, and it ends up being lead to you, which if I might add, If you had had the same amount of paranoia bout every other detail of your murder, you would probably have gotten away with it, I can prove the rest with other simple observations, would you like to hear them?" I smiled._

"_No," She glared at me._

"_Didn't think so," I pressed a button under the desk and a guard came in and took her away. My teacher appeared, and just like the times before this, gave me a compliment before the gunshot in the hall went off, this time cutting off a scream. _

_*************oOo***************_

_Lunch: I waited as she tried to get a reading on me, and I went in faster then she could react, getting in a good punch to the stomach. SliverFox stumbled back, and I could see her planning her next move. I almost missed it when she faked a left, and tried to hit me on my right, but because I missed her faking left I was mostly focused on her right anyway, so I managed to grab her arm and fling her over my shoulder without effort. She fell on her back and in a moment she was back on her feet, her hands went back to the defensive poisons, but her hands were a little lower then we were taught. I backed up, letting her come out into the center of the boxing ring, and she charged me, I deflected it and rammed her into the pillar that held up the ropes, she groaned quietly. Mercilessly, I punched her hard in the back of the head and her head snapped forward and hit the pillar again. Just to make sure, I gave her a punch to the stomach and another to the back of the head. She was down for the count. I gulped and quickly walked out of the ring going into a corner and started training with a punching bag. __**Did I really just beat someone until they bled? For FUN?**__ I watched some guards take away her limp body away and tried hard to concentrate on anything else but what I was really doing._

_***************oOo***************_

_Forensics: Present: This class wasn't as bad as the others, and I enjoyed it. This class all I had to do was photograph the evidence in a crime scene, and give it to my teacher, I finished super early and actually stole a textbook from the "Classroom," SliverFox saw me, and she had more bruises then I want to say, but I wanted her to, see me take the textbook so I wiggled my eyebrows teasingly and scanned my bracelet, waiting for my guards to get me out of here. On the way out, I caught her actually breaking her pencil in half. _

_**************oOo****************_

_Form Changing/How To Create Disguises 101: I walked into the dressing room, and pulled on the bright orange tube top, tying my blonde wig into a ponytail, I made sure to put on my patchwork messenger bag, and checked my bright blue skinny jeans were still tucked inside the brown boots I wore. I gave myself some color, and eye shadow, trying to make myself seem perkier then I was, way perkier. Then got into character, turned on my heels and strutted out the changing room, a few girls I recognized instantly, three people took me a second longer, and that just left SliverFox, who was a Goth (I have got to admit it, she's pretty good) and a girl whose nickname was Shadow Mask. I flipped my hair over my shoulder as I passed SliverFox, and bit back a smile, this was just too much fun. "Come girls, todays assignments to try and act like the person you dressed up as, you will act, react, and speak like this person, anyone out of character will wash the sink after class, sort through my files and organize them and the top three winner's get to keep two costumes." I gasp went through the crowd, we never got anything to keep anything from our classes, so the competition was going to be harder than you think it would. "The situation I am putting you in today is: A Tea Party, in a lovely garden." Or maybe it would be easy, who knows with a tea party themed dress up party. We all filed into a backdropped room that was decorated to look like a well-kept garden, they did well, except I hated the ferns they were using. "Enjoy!" called our teacher._

"_OMG!" I yelled and clung onto the nearest person's arm. "I can't believe it! I'm going to a Tea Party!" Everyone sat down and the teapot was passed around, I poured my tea on sniffed it for poison just in case. "It smells _SO_ good!" I caught people's stares from across the table and waved both pleasantly and excitedly. _

_One of the girls started the first conversation. "It's wonderful today, isn't it?" There were a murmur of yes's and I heard SliverFox say a dejected "No" I made sure to use hand motions and smile as wide as I could. Our teacher would come in and kick out some of the girls, we were now down to 5 girls. _

"_We should totally do what they did in Alice in Wonderland! Everytime someone has a clean cup, you just move down a chair!" I happily leaned forward and grabbed a cookie. I caught a glare from SliverFox and made an over dramatic frowny face, then smiled at my cookie before biting it. One of the girls dropped their spoon and I happily gave them mine. Less then a minute later, she was taken away by the teacher, I turned to SilverFox. "You look like you need a cookie," I grabbed the tray and put it in her face. _

"_I don't want a cookie, so get them out of my face," I gave her a sad face but didn't put the tray down. _

"_I'll have a cookie," Atlanta said trying to cause peace. "Yeah, cookies sound great!" I passed the tray to her and then smiled._

"_Yay! I love cookies!" I watched the teapot come around and no one took it but me, the teacher came in as I was pouring and I looked up while I was still pouring, spilling tea onto SilverFox._

"_YEOWCH! Siren you did that on purpose! You imbecile!" I gave her a napkin to wipe it off and apologized several times, not meaning any of them._

"_Siren wins," Our teacher stated simply. "SliverFox and Atlanta won also but they will not get the same after privilege," I saw the look on SilverFox's face, and I let my smugness fall, because I was turning her into another S-1.__** I better let her chose her costumes first.**_

_***************oOo************************_

"_How many classes did you excel in today?" The Boss asked. He always wore a suit, and it was always grey. Always. His face was always covered with a mask, but his grey hair poked out. Behind him was a window that showed the outside world, it was night, and I noticed the red bike was still on the lawn, and an owl was on the same branch it had been for years. You see to try and trick us, he filmed on days proceedings from outside and projected the film against a wall, trying to make it look like there were windows behind him. It worked, unless you looked hard enough._

"_All of them," I answered emotionlessly. _

"_All of them? Even lunch?" I nodded. "Well then five classes you excelled in, five pieces of information that was the deal, yes?" _

"_Yes, sir," _

"_Good, then here are todays files, have fun reading them," I knew he was giving me false information, but I took them anyway, and vowed to get even later…. Later…_

_********************oOo*****************_

That had been Saturday, the day after I arrived, now it was exactly a week later, and I want stronger and faster than ever before "Anything specific you want to know about?" The Boss asked.

"Actually, yes, in a previous file, it mentioned a "Triton App" and something like that could malfunction and make the target easier to destroy, I would like to learn more about that, and the malfunctions it might have if it's played with."

"Of course," He handed me the file and I took it, then was lead out of the room and back to my bedroom. I waited until everyone was in the glass container, the door closed behind us, before taking out the first guard, I elbowed him in the face throwing him into the glass wall and knocking him unconscious. I took out three guards by knocking their legs out from under them and using the handle of the gun I grabbed from the first guy to beat them upside the head. I turned and hit the last one after using my leg to pin him to a glass wall, he fell to the floor asleep. I grabbed my stuff, put all the guards in my cell and closed the door, shutting off the inter com and walked out the metal door, slamming it shut. Easy as pie.

I walked along the hallways of the underground base and found the Boss's room, I barely wasted time with the guards, killing them instead of knocking them unconscious, but before you judge me, remember what these people are training us for. I put on my mask, then turned on the heat vision, I could see the Boss in a room next to his office, so I walked in and threw the "Sleeping" guards in the shadows and closed the door. I turned on the X-ray vision and saw the cabinet full of files, but hesitated. First of all, this was to easy, second, I knew I was being watched, and third, I figured all the files in there were fake, the real files were the the same room the Boss was in.

I looked up at SliverFox, who was looking at me like a cat would a mouse. She jumped down and landed lightly on her feet. "Ah, ah ah," she wiggled her finger at me. "You're a _Bad Girl_, you need to be punished, and I'm going to be the one punishing you."

"Is that supposed to excite me?" I said smugly.

"It's supposed to scare you," She walked around the desk and started walking towards me. Before I could even take a step back she had thrown me into a wall and use a hand to hold me up, choking me. This had all happened in the space of a second, and something clicked.

"You're bionic," I choked out and she bared her teeth and gave me a stone cold glare before throwing me to the floor and putting a boot on my chest so I couldn't move.

"I AM _NOT, _I REPEAT _NOT, BIONIC!" _She said bionic like it was a disease. She picked me up by my shirt and I just stared at her. "I am a Cyborg, got it? I am superior to the pathetic bionic people you were trained to kill, I am a cyborg, I have several bionic chips in my system and a robotic spine, just like all the other top students here are. Compared to bionic humans, I am practically a god."

"Some god, I still beat you at everything," She tossed me across the room and into the wall, I slid down, but instantly jumped to my feet. "Don't think this will be any different," I watched her get angry and jumped to the side as she tried to leap over the desk, I grabbed her arm and slammed her into the wall, then threw her over the desk and into a chair, which fell over. I used my deductive reasoning to find the entrance of the secret room the Boss was in, it was hidden behind a bookshelf, figures, I pinpointed the book easily enough, I was the only book on there, the rest of the shelf was filled with objects from other countries.

SilverFox got up and threw the chair at my head, I ducked and rolled under the desk and out the other side, I kicked her in the chest and she fell a few feet away on the floor, I rolled to my feet and pressed a button on my gloves the anti-taser cord shot out and hit her spine, after thrashing a bit she remained still. I pull out the gun from the guard outside, and put it to her temple. **You're an assassin, might as well deal with the situation like one. **I tried to pull the trigger, but I ended up turning on my heels and walking to the bookcase.

"That's why you're weak, you can't kill," I turned and saw SilverFox about to charge again. In one move, I held up the gun found my target and fired. I hit her in the neck, and slowly walked over to her. "I was trying to spare you, I guess you had other plans though," I held the gun up to her temple again, and this time, I did fire. I saw her body instantly go limp, and walked over to the bookcase. I didn't feel guilty, this was what I was trained to do, it's not like this was my first kill, nor would it be my last, so as I grabbed the book and pulled, and the secret door opened. I walked in and hit the Boss in the head with the butt of the gun, hard. He collapsed and I grabbed the file he was holding. I shoved it into the duffle bag I found in a corner and dragged his body out into the office room, I closed the secret door behind me, and pushed a cabinet behind the door, keeping people from opening it.

There were files everywhere, and I grabbed every one of them, I opened cabinets and dumped everything, until there was only one drawer left of files. Three of which caught my eye: Triton App Paralysis, Krane-Victor, and Bionic Humans List. I grabbed all three of these and placed them in my backpack. Then turned to the computer, I downloaded all the files from the computer onto a flash drive and then destroyed the computer itself, I crushed it and threw it into a wall, and when I seemed to be destroyed forever, I used a lighter in my bag to set it on fire. I opened the air vent and crawled through, closing it behind me, I took a left, then a right, then continued straight until I was in the air vent above the stairway. I jumped out and ran up the stairs, taking three at a time, when I reached the highest floor, I took out the guards and walked to the end of the hallway, when I opened it and came out in the janitors closet, I used some motion detectors, and a hidden camera so I would know when people found out I was gone.

I came out of the janitor's closet and used some spray I stole from one of the classes to show the lasers in the Court House's Main Hall. It was exactly like the Gymnastic Training, that's when I realized I couldn't stand on any white tiles, which was hard because this was a checkered floor, and I would have to dodge lasers at the same time. I back flipped, using my hands like one would jump in hopscotch, and landed on the desk rolling under laser before jumping over one and kart wheeling over and under some, when I came to the end of the long row of desks I used the spray again, and one-handed front flipped to a side exit. (The front door was way too risky)

I came out and the first thing I saw was the Moon, it was light a nightlight and it shone brighter than a flashlight, lighting my way. I saw the yard that was shone in the Boss' Office, but there was no red bike, proving that this was not a simulation, and I really did escape. I ran across the property and jumped the fence easily, the moment I hit the ground I took off running towards the bus stop, I knew The Academy would check every security camera near-by, so I bought a ticket to Carson City, the capitol of Nevada with another stop at Reno, Nevada. I decided to get off at Reno and make some… well let's just say I had a plan.

*****************oOo**********************

I don't know how long I waited, but the bus came just as my motion sensors went off, I jumped on board flashed my ticket at the bus driver and jumped into a seat in the back, a few seconds later, the bus left and I turned as we left, right before we rounded the corner, I saw two people come out of the courthouse, and I ducked down a little in my seat, the bus was empty except for me, the bus driver and a boy my age in a hood, I was extremely wary of both. I didn't want any surprises.

****************oOo******************

I felt something touch my arm and I jerked awake, almost banging heads with the boy who woke me up, he had brown eyes and brown hair and I felt sorry for almost head butting him. "Sorry, I just… I thought you might want to know we are almost at Reno," He started to go back to his seat.

"Hey wait," He turned "Thanks….. um….."

"Marcus, My name is Marcus," I gave him a small smile.

"Thanks Marcus," I leaned back in my seat and stared out the window,

"Any chance I could get your name?" I turned my head and wondered if I could trust him, probably not.

"Scarlet," He turned to face the front and so I resumed looking out the window. Five minutes later we passed under an arch with so many lights it was nearly blinding, but somehow beautiful, in big letter's the arch said:_ RENO THE BIGGEST LITTLE CITY IN THE WORLD_, and I smiled at the strange title, if I was going to lose the Academy anywhere, at least it was here.

****************oOo*****************

I walked around the city, the lights were blinding but once again beautiful, and found myself in a Casino called Circus Circus. The part I was in was decorated like a circus tent, it was kinda dark because there was no windows and the lights were weird, but it was enjoyable, mostly because of the carnival games. I found one that sparked my interest, so yes, I played the stupid carnival game. All I had to do was fish with a magnet, well let's just say some training kicked in and I managed to pick up 6 "fish" with my magnets, two of which counted as 2 giving me 8 points and a stuffed animal that went up to my torso. I won a couple more games, and somehow ended up winning an electric guitar, so as you can tell, my training was put to good use. I was about to leave and probably find somewhere to stay when I saw her. A little girl in tears usually wouldn't effect me, but she looked just like... Clara. I gulped and tried to walk away, but then I heard what she was crying about. "Please?! I want Twinkie!" She sounded like Clara.

Her Dad hugged her and tried to calm her down. "Daph, I'm sorry, I know you loved Twinkie, but he's in a better place now,"

"I don't care! I want Twinkie! He's right over there see?!" She pointed to the gigantic stuffed dog hanging up over a game that had to do with floating cups and ping pong balls. It was the same as the one I had won from the fishing game, and I automatically felt guilty.

"Honey, I spend $20 trying to-"

"Hi!" Before I knew what I was doing, I was over there, hiding the dog behind my back. "Um... okay, listen: I heard about your problem and I kinda won the same dog earlier, but I don't really have a place to put him, and I wasn't really going to keep him anyway... so here," I showed them the big stuffed dog I had won and held it out to the girl. I barley had time to blink before she had grabbed it out of my hand and tackled it to the floor in a hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" I smiled at how much she acted like Clara.

"Thank you for the dog... er.." Her Dad started.

"Sam," I lied.

"Thank you, Sam," He helped "Daph" up and smiled. "And as for you, it's bedtime," As if on cue, she yawned. He started off throwing me a final "Thank you," and walked up the ramp that lead around the room and to the parking lot... eventually. I followed them with my eyes until someone else caught my eye. Or they did went I saw the symbol on their shirt, Shadow Mask. She was no longer wearing the stuff from our teaparty, she was dressed in the Academy's training clothes, with the symbol on the chest. I spotted several other Academy student in different places and almost yelled at myself for being an idiot and not checking for trackers, I ducked in between two game booths and tried to think of a way out.

"Friends of yours?" I whipped around to see the boy from the bus, Marcus. "They sure don't look friendly."

"Their not," I replied. "Are you?"

"Sometimes," He said simply.

"Well that's reassuring, listen I gotta go... so... bye!" I saw a large group and tried to slip into them. Keyword:Tried. Marcus grabbed my arm and pulled me back in.

"Follow me, because apparently you can't have any ideas that won't end up with you dead." I hesitated at first, but went he went farther into the tunnels behind the circus booths, I had no choice but to follow. I had to jog to keep up, but when we resurfaced from the tunnels, we walked to a door in the back of the big room that said "Exit" over it.

"Are you crazy? One of them probably saw that! Now we'll both get caught!" I yelled somewhat silently, I didn't want my voice to echo in the long hallway we were in.

"No we won't," He said emotionlessly. We reached the end of the hallway at the door to stairwell and he held the door open for me. I hesitated again, and gave the door another glance before stepping in.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I just do," We raced down the stairs and I became sick of him not answering. I jumped the staircase and landed in front of him.

"Why do you care if I live or die? Who are you? Why are you only friendly 'sometimes'?" I could not stop asking questions, and he litterally had to grab my by the wrist and pull me down the stairs still asking questions to get me to move.

"Do you usually ask this many questions?" He interrupted me.

"No," I admitted. Why was I asking so many questions?

"Then shut up, they can probably track you through your voice." I was about to ask how they could track me like that when he spun around and held a finger to my lips. "Stop. Talking." I glared but didn't speak. We ran through the door that lead to a back alley, and continued to the main road sidewalk on the main road.

"Thanks, Marcus for-," He was gone. I looked behind me in the alley, nothing, he had disappeared. "Well one things for sure," I said to myself. "I am not playing hide and seek with him,"


End file.
